bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami Haruo
Tereya Kurosaki, formerly known as Tereya Seishou, is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She is the wife of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, as well as a recurring protagonist in the arcs that she plays a role in. Appearance Initially, Tereya's appearance appears no different from the reuglar Shinigami, equipped with the regular Shihakusho shirt and pants. A single thing that seperates her appearance from the others is a raised neck collar, open in the front as to allow less restriction on the throat. However, over time she discards this outfit, replacing it for more casual clothing. Personality Competitive, easily bored, and very ill-tempered, Tereya is considered to be one of the most "antagonistic protagonists" in the Bleach fanon. Undiplomatic and unaffiliated, she is unhesitant to use brute force and coercion in order to get her way, and unafraid of who she hurts. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, having a personal fanatic love of fighting strong opponents. These attributes make her one of the many dangerous sword fighters out of Soul Society, having been heavily compared to one of the Espada. Relations with her closest comrades have been very hard to understand in how they formed. An example of which is her relations with Ahatake Kurosaki. Initially, she claims the man to be a stranger to her. The only person she seems to have true respect and recognition for is her brother Smirnov, due to his involvement in her past. However, this attitude towards Ahatake slowly changes to a more positive one over time, as shown in a recent visit to the Seishou home. She tolerates the two Shinigami's company, and even entrusts Ahatake with information about her past. A constant habit for her is teasing Ahatake in a lustful manner, although whether or not this is due to true attraction is unknown. Eventually, the two begin to show a closer relationship, along with a stronger bond, although she still berates him and sometimes smacks him for calling her "Princess". Eventually, she begins to see the Kurosaki as an object for affection, seen by their eventual marriage. As well as general, there are some miscellaneous facts about her. She takes great pride in her cooking. In her free time, she is usually lounging on the couch (either drinking or smoking), out on a randomly timed walk, or, in recent times, training. Thanks to the teachings of her adoptive brother Smirnov Seishou, she is fluent in speaking the Russian language. Due to the belief of being "upstaged" by her husband, she often seeks to make herself stronger in the event to someday fight him, a desire that he is heavily reluctant to abide by. History See Here: Turn Back The Pendulum: Tereya Chronicles Synopsis Note: Many stories that Tereya is involved in are not on the synopsis and may need to be found by manual search. Yuurei Arc .]] In the story Uproot! Enter Yuurei! Tereya, along with the rest of her family, is on a boat setting sail for Yuurei Oukoku due to Midoriko's wishes to see Kyashi. She is making small talk with the family, notably berating her husband for supposedly free-falling off of a mountain, but only to be teased by her son and grand-daughter due to supposedly provoking an Arrancar attack while visiting Hueco Mundo. She freshly gets into a taunting match with her son's wife before the boat finally docks on the harbor. The family is immediately met by two Yuurei police officers. At first, things seem calm until the officers demand possession of their weapons. This causes Ahatake to expel a massive amount of energy out of anger, which prompts the two officers to hold him at gun-point. After a tense moment more, Ahatake finally relents, and they all hand over their weapons. When they are handed a sheet of rules, Tereya openly expresses her scorn with them, comparing the situation to a day "in school". However, she does appear to be quite satisfied with the fact that they could still have limited fighting. Throughout her family's visit to Kyashi's house, she makes a comment about the Injiki house seemingly not being suited with her noble upbringing. When they leave, she, along with the rest of them, witness an attempt to capture three on-the-run fugitives by police, only for the three having to be executed after trying to run again. Tereya's reaction, like most of the family, is rather controlled and unsympathetic. In the story Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise?, Tereya accompanies Adela in the effort of finding jobs for the two of them. While Adela is rather composed about it, Tereya is highly irritated at the fact that there is no job that suits her. When they approach the job facility, they come across the receptionist who registers what they wish for a job. When she gets to Tereya, Tereya questions a job better suited for "combat", but is disdainful to find only jobs in the military. She storms off, later on being told by Adela that she needs to get a job eventually. In Yuurei: The Invalid Torture, Tereya's frustration of lacking a job grows to the boiling point, and she is at the 6-month time limit's end. She is at home complaining to Ahatake, but is only angered even more when all her husband tells her is to "get a job or go to prison". Discouraged by the scant advice, she storms off in order for time to think. However, an officer catches her and informs her that her job-looking time is up, to which she replies in a mix of anger and sarcasm that she would find one in two weeks. At first, he lets her go, but at the demands of his commander, he attempts to arrest her. With her dangerous strength, she subdues him easily and is disgusted at his weakness. She attempts to leave him unconscious, but the officer awakens and attempts to shoot her down, leaving her no choice but to kill him via snapping his neck. Reinforcements arrive soon, but Tereya continuously jeers them until they attempt to shoot her down. However, thanks to her Hollow's intervention, she withstands the multiple shots that tear through her chest and unleashes a Cero in retaliation, killing all but the lead officer. She stops over him to arrogantly declare that at the moment, she is "his God", to which the dying man laughs to. He attempts to kill her by using a shattered fragment of his pistol, but the last bit of strength leaves him, and he falls to the ground dead. Tereya then goes on to slaughter more reinforcements who try to pin her in. Her frightening skill with the sword, and the rate she is cutting the officers down causes the entire team to retreat. The massacre is seen on TV, particularly on Ahatake's TV, and he decides to confront her about it. He finds her surrounded by officers, but they are too scared to shoot. Ahatake goes past them and to his wife, and they have a short argument about the situation, until Damian, along with Ardish and Suki step in. Damian demands that Ahatake hand over Tereya, to which he tauntingly refuses. The soldiers that replace the officers after they are murdered by Suki open fire on Ahatake, and soon a "firefight" begins between the soldiers and Ahatake, with Tereya looking on in scorn. With her distracted, Damian takes Suki's pistol and shoots her in the chest, and she falls to the ground. This sends Ahatake into a rage, but before he can slaughter the soldiers, they all retreat with Tereya's corpse in order to show it as proof to the King that she was killed. However, a mysterious figure ambushes the group and kills the soldiers, then stuns Ardish in order to save Tereya's body from his grip. Tereya is confirmed alive in The Resistance! Underground Training!, where she is being medicated and healed by Jin Sei. When she wakes up, she immediately remembers her being taken, and acts in a hostile manner, believing that the three are her captors. Juushin Igen informs her that they only, at the moment, wish to test her strength, setting up his teammate Tokoshiki Sei as her opponent. Reluctantly, she accepts, though seemingly quite ready to fight the man. Immediately, it is clear that Tokoshiki has the upper hand, easily repelling Tereya's attacks. Soon, however, he traps her in a binding spell and would've finished her off had it not been for the intervention of Juushin, who deflects the attack with his sword. He, with a majority verdict from the group, accepts her into the Resistance. She shows cynicism towards his intentions, which prompts him to lead her into another part of the base to show her something. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tereya's style of swordplay is a combination of acrobatics and the use of her spiritual energy. Like many swordfighters, her skills are honed to a high degree, making her a formidable and difficult-to-handle fighter even against stronger opponents. This allowed her to hold her own against MozouThe Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? and fight evenly with Akiko Amaya with her Hollow powers and Shikai level, at least for most of their battles.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and_the_third_wheel_Akiko)Juego de Amor During her unseen fight with Ryuka, it was implied that she surpassed the Lieutenant far enough to force him into using his Shikai by the time Ahatake arrived to rescue her.Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka She is more than capable of taking on multiple opponents at once, as she is seen slaughtering Yuurei Oukoku officers that attempt to apprehend her.Yuurei: The Invalid Torture Immense Energy Control: Tereya is one of the few characters who can manipulate her own spiritual energy outside and inside of her body, allowing her to use it in whatever way she wishes. In her first two duels with Akiko Amaya, Tereya was able to disrupt and reflect the flow of her opponents's spiritual energy back at her, defending herself from one of Akiko's stronger attacks.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and the third wheel Akiko)Juego de Amor Enhanced Speed: At first, Tereya uses her small build to her advantage, and thus can utilize very high speeds, without the use of Flash Step. Coupled with her high agility, her strikes can be quite fast, accurate, and deadly in close-quarters combat. Coupled with her eventual mastering of Flash Step, she can keep up with all but the strongest of opponents. Immense Spiritual Power: Tereya's spiritual power is substantially high, as shown when she first activates her Hollow mask in her fight with Ahatake Kurosaki against Mozou. Early on, she was still overwhelmed by Ahatake Kurosaki's sheer pressure of reiatsu.Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and the third wheel Akiko) However, due to being around it for so long, her own body eventually became accustomed to it. Kidō Expert: Tereya has shown some sort of knowledge with the use of Kidō spells, using it against Mozou in their fight. However, it proved useless, as he was able to easily swat it away.The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? The same thing happened during her spar with Tokoshiki Sei. However, it is possible that her spells had gotten a little stronger, as Tokoshi opted to dodge rather than deflect.The Resistance! Underground Training! Zanpakuto Nokogiri (鋸, Saw) is a regular katana, with a blue hilt and a bird's claw protruding from the bottom. It does not change its appearance during transformation. *'Shikai:' Tereya's release is triggered by the command Tear It Up (破れ目其れ上, yabureme sore ue). :Shikai Special Ability: An invisible aura forms around Tereya's body and covers her entire person. While in this state, the damage and range of her physical attacks increase significantly - a small cut can turn into a wide gash, and a deep cut can result in a limb or torso being split in half. Against other aura-like presences, it "sacrifices" the part of itself colliding with the barrier so that Tereya can bypass it, albeit the damage is reduced to its normal state. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Notably, Tereya and another character Ryuka Injiki are connected by representation. Tereya's attitude and philosophy is somewhat related to Social Darwinism, while Ryuka's represents that of the aspect of nationalism. *A recurring joke that goes through the arcs Tereya is involved in is her bust size, something which she chooses to ignore often. *Tereya's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMdEL5njaRE You're Going Down by Sick Puppies]. Quotes *''"Tear it up, Nokogiri."'' *(To Adela) "Kurosaki Tereya doesn't surrender for anyone''."'' *(To the job receptionist) "If there's some police officers that step up to me and demand why I don't have a job, then don't expect the peace to be kept." *(To an officer) "You fuckers just don't listen, do you? You're weak compared to me, a piece of shit that was lucky enough not to get stepped on. And guess what? That's just how you'll die." *(After incapacitating said officer) "Ashes to ashes... dust to dust." *(To several officers) "You should've known better than to play with a loaded gun, boys. Especially when the barrel's pointed right at you." *(To a dying lead officer) "You said I was a common thug before... but did you ever take a close look at me? Did you ever bother to pay attention to your own nose? I reek of the blood of the people who dared to raise a sword against me, their souls continuously crying out. They loathe me for everything I am - a monster, a manslayer, and right now, your god." *(To Ahatake, after being asked about the slaughter) "...I was bored. Got a problem?" References Category:Female Category:Shinigami